Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 44 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty four of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * BATTLE STARTS Jr. Troopa: Here it comes, Mario!! This is the final fight!!! Only one of us is walking away from this battle! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK A FEW TIMES Jr. Troopa: Darn it!!!!! OK, try this on for size!! Ultimate Power! POWERS UP FIGHT FOR A FEW MORE TURNS Jr. Troopa: Shoooot!!!!!!!!!!! OK, maybe something else... How about this!!!??? GRABS HIS WAND Jr. Troopa: Aaaargh!!! You've still got some skills!! BEATS HIM AFTER A FEW MORE TURNS Jr. Troopa: Darn it!! Darn it, darn it! Don't think you've won, Mario! I swear to you, I'm gonna beat you so bad next time!! Guard Door #3: Gosh!! Ummmmmmmmmm........ So, since you beat the guy that beat the Koopa Bros., does that mean you beat the Koopa Bros.? No. You beat him, he beat them... But you didn't actually lay a finger on........ Arrgaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! It's too confusing!! .....OK, fine! I guess there was no big difference between that guy and the Koopa Bros. You can go through. It's not possible for you to beat King Bowser anyway. I'll let you have the honor of being beaten personally by the evil King Bowser. Lucky you! GOES THROUGH THE NEXT ROOM AND ARRIVES AT PEACH'S CASTLE --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- GOES TO THE ROOM WHERE HE ORIGINALLY FOUGHT BOWSER Peach: Oh, Mario!!! Help!!! FINDS PEACH HANGING FROM A ROPE COMES IN ON HIS FLYING MACHINE Bowser: Gwaa ha ha ha ha!! If it isn't my old pal, Mario! I've been waiting for you... I'm amazed that you managed to come this far. How lucky...for me. You've been a distraction for far too long, little man! It'll be a pleasure to squash you personally! Again! Peach: Mario!!!! JUMPS TO THE GROUND Bowser: Fool! You can't beat me! I'm inviiiiincible! BATTLE BEGINS Bowser: Gwaaaah ha ha ha!!! All right, Mario! Let's see your so-called power! TAKE A FEW TURNS Bowser: All right, enough of that! Now witness the power of this fully operational Star Rod! POWERS UP WITH THE STAR ROD USES THE STAR BEAM TO GET RID OF BOWSER'S POWER Bowser: What the...OW! What in the world was that? Goooah? What happened to the power of that stupid Star Rod? PARTNER ATTACKS Bowser: Graaaargh! You cheap little...coward!! This fight's just beginning! BEATS HIM IN A FEW TURNS Bowser: Gosh, you're not bad! How'd you get so strong? Still, you're just an annoyance. That was like a warm-up for me. GOES BY PEACH Peach: No!!!!! Leave me alone!!! Mario, help me!!! FLIES OUT THE WINDOW WITH PEACH Bowser: If you want to save Princess Peach, you'd better follow me! GOES TO THE ARENA AT THE TOP OF THE CASTLE Bowser: Gwaaa ha ha ha ha!! Welcome to your nightmare! You should thank me, Mario. Since you've been my rival for so long, I've arranged a special arena for your defeat! JUMPS ON A SWITCH TO GET RID OF THE BRIDGE Bowser: Gwaa ha ha!!! Like it? You're completely trapped! How does it feel, huh? Peach: Mario, be careful!!! Kammy Koopa: Bleah nyeah heh hee ha heh!! You fell right into our trap! And you call yourself a hero?! Did you think we were foolish enough to just sit back and watch as you saved the Star Spirits? I've put together a little surprise for you...a device that increases Bowser's power! King Bowser will be so powerful that not even the power of the Star Spirits can compare! He'll now truly be invincible... ...thanks to my wisdom! Are you ready, my King? Then power up!! POWERS UP Bowser: Uuuuaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Yes!!! Oh, Kammy Koopa! That was incredible! I feel like I'm exploding with power! Now I'll be able to squash this cheeky plumber! Hey, you! Mario! It's not going to be like before, you mustached loser! Prepare to be beaten!! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK, THEN BOWSER, THEN MARIO AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK AGAIN Bowser: Gwuuh huh huh huh! Time to increase my power with my good old Star Rod! USES THE STAR ROD TRIES USING THE STAR BEAM, BUT IT FAILS Bowser: Gwaaah ha ha ha!! You idiot!! That weak attack doesn't affect me anymore! Parakarry: Uh-oh, this is a problem! The Star Beam's ineffective! BATTLE STOPS FOR A CUTSCENE Peach: Oh no! Brave Mario! What can I do...? The way things are going, Bowser will surely defeat him... Somebody... Please... Help Mario... Kammy Koopa: Why do you have to constantly run your mouth? Keep quiet! COMES IN AND KNOCKS KAMMY OFF HER BROOM Twink: Oh, Princess Peach, are you all right? I'll get you out of those ropes! Peach: Twink!! I'm so glad you're OK! GETS BACK ON HER BROOM Kammy Koopa: You insolent little Star Kid! How dare you!! BATTLE WITH TWINK, PEACH, AND KAMMY KOOPA BEGINS Kammy Koopa: You little whippersnapper... You're too young to fight me! Twink: I... I... I'm not afraid of you!! Peach: Oh, be careful, Twink! ATTACKS INEFFECTIVELY Kammy Koopa: Nyeah heh hoo hah... Did I just feel a breeze? Was that really your attack? FOCUSES TO POWER TWINK UP Peach: Oh, Twink...... ATTACKS, AND THEN TWINK ATTACKS DOING 1 DAMAGE Kammy Koopa: Ow! Why, you little... So you can fight a little... TURN IS TAKEN, AND WHEN TWINK ATTACKS AGAIN IT DOES 2 DAMAGE Kammy Koopa: Yeeow! What's going on!? Why does it seem like this Star Kid's getting stronger!? TRIES TO ATTACK AFTER A TURN AND REALIZES SHE CAN'T HURT TWINK Kammy Koopa: It... It can't be.... My attacks don't work... Oh... Oh no!!! Now I remember... The Stars get all of their power from ordinary people's wishes... Peach's wishes are giving that little Star Kid power! DEFEATS KAMMY Kammy Koopa: Ooooohhh... King Bowser... I have failed you... Peach: Oh, yes! We did it, Twink! Now we must save Mario! But... What can I do...? Twink: I know! Princess Peach! Make a wish! Just like you did for me! Make a wish to give more power to the Star Spirits! Think of the Mushroom Kingdom, Star Haven, Mario... Make a wish to the Stars, thinking of all those things! If your wish is strong enough, it will reach the Star Spirits and give them strength! Peach: OK, Twink... I'll try! Twink: I'll go help Mario! MAKES A WISH Bowser: Gwaah ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! What's the matter, Mario!? Feeling a bit under the weather? You ought to work out more! HITS BOWSER TO DISTRACT HIM Eldstar: Oh my!!! I feel power flooding into me! Twink: Honorable Star Spirits, I'll do what I can to help! Eldstar: Twink!? What a surprise!! I feel... The wishes of Princess Peach and all of the Mushroom Kingdom are giving us power! Perhaps now we can match Bowser's strength! Now! Mario! Don't give up! Everyone's behind you! Receive our power and do your very best! Power up the Star Beam!! "Star Beam has been upgraded! It's now Peach Beam! Mario can now use Peach Beam!" Bowser: Wha... What's going on...? Category:UbiSoftFan94